Starting Again
by shilohharris
Summary: Olivia has been living in California with her on and off boyfriend and her daughter. When he can't commit, she chooses to return home to the 1-6 to raise her daughter. What happens when she has to face the man she ran away from so many years ago? What happens when she realizes that she has left California with a little more baggage than she expected? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys trying something new. I've been kinda busy traveling and actually trying to have a life outside of FanFiction. This is something new and different, I am working on my sequel but this isn't it. Try to be open minded a bit about this one. Another roller coaster ride and for those who have read Life at a Million Miles and Hour I love long journey stories; so be prepared. I am actually gonna attempt to write this in regular narrative rather than play format like my other story but I'll see how long I can go without wanting to write plays again. **

She rolled over and placed her hand where he was supposed to be. Instead of his chiseled chest, the cold emptiness of her bed was found.

She slowly opened her eyes with the hope that maybe he was just far away from her on her king sized bed.

She opened her eyes and gazed at the lonely scene before her.

Once again their family was 2nd to whatever he was doing.

This was the last straw.

How dare he use her and waltz in and out of her daughter's life.

She wiped the tears that had slowly made its way down her face and realize something needed to change.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVVUSVUSUVUSVU SVUSV

Come on Rylie, wake up.

What is it now, she answered in an annoyed way. Leave me alone Mom.

She looked up at the clock on her bed stand next to her pink feather boa.

Mom its only 6:27 in the morning, what the hell.

Ry, we're leaving. Come on pack you bags.

The 14 year old rose from her bed with worry on her face.

What's going on? Why do you look like you were crying?

I don't want to explain.

Mom, not again. We just got back here 6 months ago. We can't keep doing this every time he breaks your heart.

Ry, please don't do this to me.

Mom, every time you guys get into a fight we move to a new town, then Chris always finds us after a couple of months and brings us back.

Ry, I promise this is the last time.

The girl rose up from her bed in an angry fit.

That's what you said the last time and the time before that.

No, Ry, I promise. I have it all figured out.

Oh do you?

Yes, babe I'm done with Chris. We are going back to NY. I still have my old apartment, the people who used to rent from me moved a couple weeks ago. It's perfect.

Keep talking.

And maybe that new pair of Doc Martens may just be on the shopping list when we get there.

The ones with the pink and black zebra stripes?

Maybe.

The girl jumped from the bed and grabbed onto her mother.

So does that mean you will get packed and ready to go.

Wait what about school and work?

Well, a long time ago, my captain from 1-6, promised me a job if I ever came back to NY and wanted it and St. Joseph's Academy where, I went to school is near by the apartment.

No, Mom, Catholic School. What about Fashion Institute of Technology High School?

My daughter is not going to public school.

Please Mom, you know I wanted to go there for college anyway, it will give me the advantage to get into FIT for college.

Come on Rylie, just pack your bags and let's go. I don't want to be here if Chris comes back later.

But what about all my stuff mom?

Rylie, pack what you absolutely need and we will buy you new stuff in NY. Aunt Casey will pack up the rest of the stuff and ship it to us.

Ok, whatever. Are you going to think about FIT High School?

If you don't start packing and leave me alone, I wont.

She closed the door as she heard stuff being tossed around the room that she had just left.

Well at least she's excited, Liv thought to herself.

She picked up her phone and called her best friend Casey.

Hey hun, Casey answered.

Hey, so don't be mad at me. Rylie and I are leaving LA.

Wait what did he do now?

He wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I know he's back with her.

How do you know for sure Liv?

Last night he came home and I smelled her on him. He came in and threw me on the bed and basically had his way with me. He was rough and disconnected. I know he was thinking about her. I can't do this anymore. I am tired of him putting Rylie and I second to her. We have done this for 13 years and I have had enough. Rylie deserves better and I can't have him in and out of our lives. I'm done and I've made up my mind.

Well, I guess your mind is made. Where are you off to this time?

NY.

NY?

Yes. I am going back to SVU.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVVUSVUSUVUSVU SVUSV

They sat in the boarding area of LAX waiting on their flight to start boarding.

Ry, I promise this time is the last time I move us. If he comes looking for us, I won't let him bring us back to California. It's gonna be you and me kid.

*** Flight DL567 boarding*** came over the speaker

That's us.

Liv grabbed her brown leather carry-on and Rylie grabbed her Cheetah print carry-on.

Rylie had been so used to picking up and moving her life that she always kept the bag packed, she knew she had to be ready at the spur of the moment.

She had travelled all around the country and lived in many different places. She had experienced so many things but lacked the things that normal kids her age took for granted, like friends.

She had hope that maybe this time was the last time she would have to move.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVVUSVUSUVUSVU SVUSV

They arrived in NY after 10pm. The long 5-hour flight was plagued with screaming babies and grumpy airhostesses.

They grabbed their luggage and headed for a taxi.

Rylie looked out the window of the cab and stared at the bright lights that shone from the city.

Ry, do you remember any of it. I know you haven't been here since you were little but I hoped that some of it would seem familiar.

Nope, It looks like the movies.

As the taxi made its way down the street in Tribeca, Liv pointed up.

There it is baby, there's the apartment. It looks just like it did when I left here with you kicking and screaming in my arms.

Rylie stared up at the red building with arches and big windows that peered into lofts.

They got out of the taxi and the cabbie helped them bring their bags up to the door.

Liv pulled out her keys.

Baby, are you ready for our new homes and our new lives?

Come on Mom, I'm tired just open the door.

They walked up stairs, lugging their heavy suitcases, the stairs led to a large open area. To the left the stairs was a huge white room with white big comfy sofas and white fur on the dark brown hardwood floors. Between the large windows that took up the entire wall, were a huge 72-inch TV and a stand filled with video games and DVDs.

Rylie walked around to the center of the apartment where there was another staircase that led to the bedrooms, next to the stairs stood a pool table with antique trimmings but a glass bottom.

She stood in amazement. She ran to the kitchen where there was white everywhere. White countertops and white swirly chairs stood behind the island.

Rylie looked around in awe.

Baby this is where you took your first steps and made a mess in your high chair. You loved to throw food.

Mom, why did we even leave this place?

Because we were starting a new life with Chris and you know that he hates NY.

This is where Mom grew up too, but it didn't look like this when I was growing up. It was gray and dark, that's why when Grandma Serena died I used some of the money that she left me to renovate this place. I'm glad I never got rid of it.

You didn't get to see your room yet.

The blonde grabbed her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

She wrapped her hands around her giddy child and kissed her on the head.

I'm happy you're happy baby.

I can't wait to see my room. Was this how the people who moved out left it?

No, I was thinking of moving back here when the tenants told me that they were moving a couple months ago. I had my old friends Kim and Fin move all my furniture back in. I'm not sure what your room looks like though, the only furniture your room had when we left was a toddler bed, a toy box and other kiddie things. Kim and Fin have a daughter around your age and I asked them to make you a perfect pink and cheetah print palace.

Oh my god, I can't wait, lets go.

She ran up the stairs and walked to the room on the left, she flicked on the light and her jaw dropped.

She looked around quietly. She had a large bed with a pink canopy above it. Her bed was adorned with cheetah print and pink bed sheets. Her walls were white with black cheetah print and on the wall above the pink desk spelled Rylie in big curly letters.

She opened the door next to her desk and walked into a huge room that was her walk in closet. The floor had a pink fury rug and the shoe shelf held 2 new pairs of Doc Martens.

She walked back out and flicked on the lights in the other door in her room, it was the bathroom. A huge bathtub was in the middle and a tv was on the wall behind it.

When she was done inspecting ever part of her new room she screamed in excitement.

Liv who had been doing the same thing in her own room ran in and smiled as her 14 year old blue-eyed beautiful daughter rolled around on the floor in excitement.

Get up kid. I'm guessing you like it.

No Mom, I don't like it. I freaking love it!

Ry! Calm down, calm down.

Mom, come see what Aunt Kim got me.

She walked into the closet to see the Doc Marten that her daughter had begged for along with another pink rhinestone bedazzled one.

I'm so happy you are excited. Now go shower and get some rest, tomorrow we are going shopping and meeting up with Aunt Kim, Uncle Fin and their kids.

She kissed her daughter and walked down the stairs to grab her suitcases. Kim and Fin had done an amazing job putting this place back together again.

She placed her bags on the floor and collapsed in her bed.

As she lay in a pool of white Egyptian cotton, tears began to roll from her eyes.

She knew she had done the right thing by leaving but that wasn't going to hide the fact that she was lonely. He always made her feel like she was his one and only when they were together but every time he left she knew that he was with her. He had strung her along for 13 years and she had dragged Rylie around the country like a puppy but enough was enough and she wasn't going to do this to another kid.

**Ok guys, this is just a sample. Not sure if I want to continue this one or focus on the sequel of Life at a Million Miles an Hour. Review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with me peeps! Worked hard on this one- channeling my inner spoiled brat!**

Early the next morning she woke up, showered and got dressed; she opened the door to Rylie's room and sat and watched as her perfect baby girl lay fast asleep wrapped in her cheetah print comforter.

She was the spitting image of her father, her beautiful long wavy hair was scattered in a frenzy and her beautiful soft olive skin shone from the light that came through the window.

She tiptoed to the bed and sat mesmerized by her daughter beauty until she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Wake up baby girl, we have a long day ahead of us."

Rylie opened her sparkling blue eyes as Liv moved the blonde strands of hair that were strewn around her face.

"Come on babe, get up and get dressed we are going to meet Aunt Kim, Uncle Fin, Khloe, Zach, and Brooke for breakfast at a café then we are going shopping!"

Liv waited downstairs for her daughter to make an entry.

Rylie finally came downstairs wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white loose no sleeve t-shirt that had a black grenade design on the front with a black leather sleeveless vest and black doc martens with silver studs and chains.

"No animal print today Ry?"

Rylie opened the leather jacket to show her mother zebra print inner layer that she had sewn.

"You never cease to amaze me kid."

"Very funny Ma!"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVVUSVUSUVUSVU SVUSV

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kim saw them as they entered; she got up and ran towards Liv wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my god it's been so long. This can't be baby Rylie who was running around the prescient being sassy," Kim exclaimed.

As they got to the table Fin got up and gave them both a hug and introduced them to their three kids, Khloe who was 13, Zach who was 8 and Brooke who was a year old.

"Last time we saw you guys these two were in diapers." Liv said looking at Rylie and Khloe. "You guys used to fight all the time, pulling each other's hair and stealing each other's pacifiers."

"I doubt that very much, Mom," Rylie replied.

"Yeah!" Khloe agreed.

"You guys have been busy, I see; I heard about Zach when I got in contact with Captain a couple years ago but I had no idea that you had another kid until a couple weeks ago when I called to tell Kim that we were coming back and I heard crying in the background." Liv said.

"Well, you know how it is. She couldn't keep her hands off of me." Fin said proudly.

Kim laughed and slapped him on the leg.

"No! Our precious Brooke sneaked her way into the picture. We were happy with Khloe and Zach and didn't plan on having any more kids. When I found out I was pregnant I was so angry, I kicked him out of the house for my entire first trimester."

She picked up the fussy baby and kissed her on her rosy caramel colored cheeks. She brushed back her curly blonde hair that was held back by a pink bow that matched her floral print summer dress.

"She's so sweet, I bet you can't imagine life without her now," Liv exclaimed as she took the baby's little fist into her hand.

"Nope," they replied.

They ordered breakfast and everyone chatted. By the end of breakfast Liv looked over at Rylie who was snickering and chatting with her new best friend, Khloe.

Liv paid for breakfast and thanked her good friends for all the work they had done to prepare her apartment for their arrival.

They arranged for their daughters to meet up on the next weekend to hangout.

Liv was excited. She had not seen her daughter this happy in such a long time.

She hoped that Rylie would still be happy when she broke the news about big changes that were going to happen soon, but first she had to butter her up with some cute new things.

Liv and Rylie ventured down to Soho to do some shopping for some news clothes and shoes for the new school year.

The August sun was blazing as they walked from store to store. 10 stores and a couple thousand dollars later they decided to sit for lunch at a cute little bistro on Bleeker St.

"Are you happy baby?" Liv asked her daughter.

"I'm so happy Mom, I miss California but I love it here so far."

"So school is beginning in two weeks, I have registered you for school at Fashion Institute High School."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I don't believe it mom, I love you so much."

"But, it means that you will have to take the train home by yourself to school and back. I have to be able to trust you to not get into any trouble and keep yourself safe. I know that you are a teenager and that you feel you are grown but you are not. If this school proves to be too much for you to handle you will find yourself at St. Joseph's Academy," she warned.

"I promise you Mom you are making the right decision. I won't screw this up," Rylie said gleefully.

"At least it will save me some money and we are going to need it because you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Wait, what!"

"Umm, Ry. I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what did you just say! My crazy mind is playing tricks on me. I thought you just said that you were pregnant."

"I did, Rylie."

"This is how you tell me my entire life is going to change. The only reason that you are letting me go to FITHS is because you screwed up and wanted to butter me up before you dropped the bomb!"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know how else to tell you."

"Of all the things you could have done mom, A BABY!"

"Rylie, I'm sorry!"

"Oh my god Mom, did you think about this before we moved here? How are you going to do this? What about work? And what about Chris, it's his kid. Isn't it?" Rylie exclaimed. "I never got a chance to get to know my real dad how are you gonna do this to another kid?"

As Rylie got up from the table and stormed outside; Liv thought about every word that came out of her daughter's mouth. Did she really feel that way about not having him in her life? Would the baby feel like how Rylie did? Like there was something missing?

"Rylie please don't be mad and of course it's Chris' baby," Liv yelled as her daughter ran away from her.

As the door of the bistro slammed behind Rylie, Liv looked around at everyone staring at her. She quickly threw some money on the table to cover the check and grabbed the shopping bags and ran after Rylie.

Rylie stood outside the Bistro leaning back on a wall as people scurried down the street before her. Her sparkling blue eyes were now pale and red from the tears that irritated her eyes and stained her cheeks.

Liv walked up to her slowly.

"Baby, are you ok?" She asked.

"Mom, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing this to anyone, it was an accident and a blessing."

"You talk to me so much about being careful and you know that I'm not doing anything. Looks like you were the one who needed the sex talk!"

"Watch your attitude, Rylie, I am the mom here!"

"You screw up everything!" Rylie cried.

"Rylie, you turned out fine, didn't you? Everything will be ok. I'm the parent; I'm the one who is this kid's mom and yours. Don't worry. I can handle this! We can handle this together. So can you stop hyperventilating and give me a hug please."

They held onto each other tight. Liv had to be strong for her daughter but she was just a scared for the future as much as Rylie was.

"Lets finish this up and hit a couple more stores then head home ok."

"Ok, mom."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVVUSVUSUVUSVU SVUSV

They got back to the apartment a little after 7 and put away all the clothes and things that they had bought and were now sitting in the living room and watching an old movie together.

"So mom, if you are going to have this baby, I am setting some ground rules."

"Okay, shoot 'em at me."

"I'm not changing any dirty diapers and the baby is not allowed to throw up on me. I will babysit for a fee that is until I get a social life and then I won't have time to do it. Oh and no crying in the night, you know I need my beauty sleep."

"Ok, I will tell a newborn not to poop or throw up or cry. You know who were the poopie and throw up queen. I can't remember how many times I went to work with throw up down my back that I didn't notice." Liv said laughing.

"I would never do such a thing, I was a classy baby."

"You're hilarious kid, all babies cry, poop and throw up. When you see that little wrinkly face you will fall in love and you wouldn't mind dealing with all that stuff."

"Right, I totally believe you! Those are my ground rules, take 'em or leave 'em!"

"You'll see!"

"So, am I going to have a baby sister or brother?" Rylie asked.

"What do you want?"

"A sister would be cool; I could work on a baby line with lots of animal print. I could dress her up like a doll. She'll be strutting down the runway before she could crawl." Rylie said with a gleam of inspiration in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind a little brother either; we could play rough and I could teach him how to play basketball. I could design some stuff for him too, I'm thinking paw prints and fringe!"

"I am glad that the thought of this baby is growing on you because I wasn't sure how you would react to all this change in such a short period of time."

"I don't know, I never really thought about having a brother or a sister. It's always kind of been just me and you and sometimes Chris. I thought you were too old anyway."

"Kid! Bite your tongue. I'm not a day over 30."

"Right Mom, maybe 10 years ago! Did you forget I'm in high school now, I can count."

"On a serious note, Ry, I know that I didn't give you the best childhood. I let Chris get in the way of that. I know you had to grow up really quick but I want you to focus on being a kid a little while longer. I moved us here for you and for this baby."

"It'll be you, me, and our little peanut against the world." Rylie replied.

They cuddled together and watched the rest of the movie until they both passed out on the sofa.

**Review and Constructively Critique Please! Thanks. ~Shiloh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys- some of you have asked me if this is a EO Fic because Elliot has not appeared yet. Not sure where I am taking this one yet but most likely it will be one. I love their dynamic as well as the fact that it is uncharted territory for Dick Wolf, even thought there is lots of sexual tension there. Stick with me, he will show up in the near future.**

The next morning they awoke to the sounds of the city, people talking and cars honking.

Living in the suburbs of California, Rylie was not used to all these sounds and awoke stunned.

As she felt Rylie move out of her embrace, Liv's eyes fluttered open.

"Shit what time is it?" She said sitting up quickly.

"10 am," Rylie answered, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.

"Crap, crap, crap! I wanted to surprise you but I forgot to set the alarm. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour all the way in midtown. Hurry, go shower and get dressed, we have to be out of here in 15 minutes."

They both ran upstairs and scrambled to get ready.

After hurrying out of the house they arrived at the doctor's office 5 minutes after 11.

Olivia signed in with the receptionist and held onto her daughter's hand nervously as she waited to be called in.

"I was never good with doctors. You should have seen how much of a nervous wreak I was when I was pregnant with you. Your father kept trying to calm me down but I was so nervous I puked all over the nurse."

Rylie looked up somewhat stunned, she had never heard her mom really mentioned her father before, not that she remembered at least. All she knew was that he really hurt her and she had no choice but to leave.

"Calm down Mom, it will be fine." She reassured her.

15 minutes after arriving the nurse called her in for her appointment. She told Rylie to wait in the reception area until they called her in for the ultrasound. After taking her blood sample and weight, the nurse led her to Dr. Benjamin's office.

"Olivia! I haven't seen you in years," the older woman with a strong southern accent exclaimed. "How are you honey?"

"Well, I have found myself knocked up again, Doc."

"Oh great, I guess that's what keeps me in business. How is your daughter? Ryliee right?"

"Yes, she is 14 now and she is my rock."

"14 years already. Oh my, it was just yesterday when I handed you the tiny little thing. I remember because she had the biggest blue eyes when she was born. You know, sometimes it takes a couple days for babies to open their eyes fully, not her she was born with that gleam in her eyes."

The nurse entered the room with the routine test results.

"Well, Liv your hormones are right on track for pregnancy. Lets get you checked out and get some pictures and measurements. I'll do a pelvic exam first then we'll get to the fun part- the ultrasound!"

"Can Rylie come in for the ultrasound? I don't think she is completely sold on this whole pregnancy thing so maybe actually seeing the baby will get her on board."

"Sure, I'll get the nurse to call her in when we're ready." Dr. Benjamin said cheerfully. "It's not everyday that I get to see one of the babies I have delivered so long ago."

As Rylie sat patiently in the waiting room her mind drifted back to what her mom had said earlier. She had thought about her father many times; what he looked like? What he did? Was he married? Did he have other kids? Did he have this perfect life with another family?

It never bothered her before because Chris stood in place for her father whenever he and her mother were on good terms. Chris was a good guy but he clearly made it known that she wasn't his.

It stung a little bit every time he would take her out and people would compliment him on how cute he and his daughter looked together, but he never failed to let them know that she was just his girlfriend's kid.

Her mom mentioned that her father came with her to her doctor's appointment when she was pregnant. Maybe he did care? Maybe he didn't? He hadn't tried to reach her any time in the last 14 years. She didn't know what to think and she didn't want to upset her mom so she kept her questions to herself.

The nurse who entered the room took her away from her thoughts; "Rylie, we're ready for you in the back."

"Oh my look at this beautiful young lady. She looks just like you Liv, but those eyes they are all - "

Before she could finish her sentence, Liv cut her off.

"Dr. Benjamin why don't we start the ultrasound!"

"Ok, Rylie why don't you grab that stool and sit next to your mamma."

Rylie noticed the way her mother cut off Dr. Benjamin, she was probably going to say how I got my eyes from my dad, she thought to herself. Maybe Dr. Benjamin knows who he is and maybe she could tell me more about him?

Rylie did as the doctor instructed her to and took a seat next to her mother and held her hand, as the ultrasound was about to begin.

"Ok Liv, roll up your shirt for me."

Rylie looked down at her mother's bare belly. How could she have not had a clue her mother was pregnant. She always had a flat stomach but now it was quite evident that there was something, rather someone, growing in there. Her once flat stomach showed a bulge where the baby bump was beginning to show.

The doctor placed a wad of ultrasound gel on Liv's tiny belly and moved the probe over her stomach.

Everyone was quiet for a second until the sound of horses galloping filled the room.

"What is that sound?" Rylie asked.

"That's your baby sister or brother's heartbeat." The doctor answered.

"It's so fast, is that normal?"

"Yes, Rylie. Isn't it amazing?" Dr. Benjamin said once more. "If you look up at the screen right here, do you see that little flutter, that's the baby's heart beating."

She pointed to the screen some more times and pointed out different parts of the baby's body. Rylie sat there squeezing her mom's hand but keeping her eyes glued to the little screen.

" Liv, You're right on track for 12 weeks. The baby is measuring a normal size for early second trimester. I hope you've been taking your prenatal vitamins!"

"Wait, did you just say 12 weeks!" Liv said rising up from the inclined position. "How is that possible I just found out I was pregnant 3 weeks ago!"

"You found out 3 weeks ago and now you're telling me?" Rylie retorted.

"Rylie we'll talk about this later," she said giving her a look to leave it alone. "Dr. B, how did I not know I was pregnant this entire time, with Rylie, I knew I was pregnant at 4 weeks along. I had terrible morning sickness, I could smell the garlic in food a mile away, my boobs had grown 2 cup sizes, I was so tired all the time and don't even mention the dizziness."

"Liv, each pregnancy is different. You are older now and you may have attributed some symptoms to be growing pains. It is ok, at least you know now."

"I guess I was a little caught up with Chris and everything that was going on. I really wasn't paying attention to my body," she said thinking of times she would be so tired and just blamed it on running around too much that day. "If I am so far along that must have meant that I was pregnant during the early summer. I have to admit that I drank quite a bit at our Fourth of July BBQ and Rylie's graduation party. Will the baby be ok?"

"Well Liv I would have recommended that you have an amniocentesis because you are a smidge older than 35, which puts you in a higher risk category but since you are already in your second trimester there is nothing we can really do at this point about termination here in NY. The amnio would have tested for any genetic disorders like as Down syndrome. We can still do it but I would not be able to do anything about it."

"Oh god, what if something is wrong with my baby. I don't want it!" She said hysterically.

"Calm down Liv, what don't you want the baby or the amnio?"

"The amnio of course, I will love this baby no matter what, I don't care if there is something wrong with it!"

"Liv, there is no need to even go there, the ultrasound looks normal, so far this baby is completely healthy and there are no signs of any problems."

Rylie sat next to her mother petrified at the way her mother had freaked out and what she understood from what Dr. B had been saying.

"I didn't mean to alarm you guys but I have to tell you all the facts. Liv there is no need to worry. We don't have to do the amnio; it is recommended but not required. Everything looks fine so far." Dr. B said calmly. "Now that everything is settled, the baby is due in mid-march around the 12th.

"So the baby is ok, right." Rylie asked concerned.

"The baby is perfect!" Dr. B reassured her.

"Ok Liv, I want you to take it easy. You have to remember, you are not 25 still. Your body will need more rest and care this pregnancy. And Rylie, help your mamma out and remind her to rest. "

"Will do, Dr. B!" Rylie said.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Benjamin." Liv said while wiping the gel off of her stomach.

"No problem Liv, take care of yourself and the baby. Here is the prescription for your prenatal vitamins." She said handing Liv the piece of paper. "I want to see you next month for your 16-week check up. Maybe we will get to see what you're having, if you want to know!"

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. ~Shiloh**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit of fluff at the beginning of this chapter but it gets serious towards the end. I will post another chapter today because I hate when you read something and it ends somewhat insignificantly. **

"What do we have planned for the rest of the day, Mom," Rylie asked as they walked out of the pharmacy with the filled prescription in hand.

"Well I figured we could go look at cars this afternoon and hopefully if we find one we can go driving around the city and maybe eat dinner somewhere fancy to celebrate."

"To celebrate what?"

"Our new lives, coming back to our apartment, a new car, and the baby."

"I guess we do have a lot to celebrate about."

"Yea, we do."

"Great, I have something I wanted to talk to you about, but I think it is best saved for dinner tonight." Riley said.

"Ok hun."

They spent the next couple of hours looking at cars and deciding what was perfect for them. Rylie of course went for the over the top pink convertible with zebra striped interior, while Liv looked for something a little bit more modest.

"Rylie, lets be serious. I can't drive around Manhattan in a pink convertible. Where are we gonna put the baby? On the hood?"

"Next to me in the front seat."

"Rylie that's not safe, not to mention illegal."

"How about this minivan?"

"Gross mom! We are not in the suburbs anymore and even when we were there you would have never been caught dead driving one of those above ground submarines." She said with an attitude. "This baby is making you soft!"

"Rylie! Back then I didn't have two kids to think about and I didn't have to worry about car seats and strollers. When you were born, I didn't have a car and I had you strapped to me wherever I went. I didn't have to work when you were born, at least until we moved to California and even then it was different, I was different."

"Whatever, how about this one?

"Mam, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I just had to tell you that the new Audi Q5 is one of the safest cars on the road, has great gas mileage, and is also very classy." The salesman said.

" I actually like this one Ry, its not tacky like the pink one and it has plenty of space for the baby stuff and its cute."

"I like it too!"

After going for a test drive and signing some documents, Liv and Rylie drove off the car lot in their brand new silver Audi.

"I'm starving, how about we go back to the loft get changed and go to Le Bernadin."

They arrived at the restaurant and as they walked to their seats, all eyes were on them.

Liv wore a beautiful teal colored draped dress that formed a tulip hem and was adorned with a silver studded shoulder. She had her hair up and she wore a sparkling pair of diamond earrings.

Rylie wore a fitted green skater dress designed with a uniquely angled racer back bodice and a heavy zipper with a rim of gold studs around the neckline. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and fell down her back.

They were stunning.

They took their seats at an intimate table that was adorned with a beautiful candle centerpiece.

"Mom, this place is so cute!"

"Yea, I came here before with-, " she said cutting herself off.

"With who mom?"

"It's not important, let's order something to drink and our first course, I am starving."

"With whom mom?"

"Rylie, please don't ruin this amazing night."

"Was it my dad?"

"Yes, Rylie I came here with your father. Why are you bringing this up now? You haven't asked about him since you were about 3 and asked me how come you didn't call Chris daddy like the other kids at daycare."

"Well at the doctor's this morning you mentioned that he was there with you when you were pregnant with me."

"I said that?"

"Yes, when you were panicking in the waiting area."

"Come on Rylie I was petrified. I say stuff that means nothing when I'm scared. You know that."

"How selfish are you, I have always wondered about my father, but you always get like this when I even bring up the topic."

"Rylie! Please don't be mad and keep your voice down. He hurt me and you know this, I'm just not ready to deal with this."

"Well I have been dealing with this my entire life. There is an entire group of people out there who share the same DNA that I have. What if I have other brothers and sisters, and aunts and uncles, maybe even a grandma and grandpa?"

"Rylie you have me and this baby! That's all you need."

"How do you know, its always been about you, you never think about what's best for me or for the baby!" She said with tears rolling down her cheek. "It hurt so much when Chris would go out of his way to let people know that I wasn't his, like I wasn't good enough to have a father who loved me."

Liv got up from her seat to console her distraught daughter. She held her for a while and wiped her face with her napkin.

"Ok, baby; take a breather."

"You have his eyes, those big beautiful blue orbs. When you were born you were the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on but I could not look into those eyes without tearing up. All you need to know is that he left me, not you. That's what is important."

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Rylie was still upset that she did not receive the answers that she wanted and Liv tried to hold back the thoughts and tears that she had fought so hard to suppress all these years.

**Thanks For Reading and Reviewing. ~Shiloh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, this one is more plot development with a couple of hints thrown in- its necessary that I prepare you for the bombshells that are about to happen in the next couple chapters- stayed up tell 5 this morning writing. I'm excited! Stick with me, I promise things are gonna pick up pace right after this chapter. **

Riley's alarm went off at 5:30 am and she rolled over and gave it a smack to turn it off.

She laid in bed for a minute until she realized that it was the day. The day she had been waiting for. He eyes sprung open and she jumped out of bed to get ready.

The last two weeks had flown by quickly but today was Riley's first day of school at FITHS and it was also the day Liv would have to face everyone at SVU for the first time in 13 years.

Rylie was showered and dressed in the outfit that she had picked out a week ago, when she came running into her mother's room and jumped onto the bed.

"Mom! Wake up, wake up. I'm ready for school."

Liv turned away from her daughter. She opened one eye to look at the clock next to her bed.

"But, its only 6 o'clock, I don't have to be up for another hour." She said grumbling with a sleep-deprived tone.

The pregnancy symptoms had begun to take a toll on her body. In the last week her breasts had grown a full cup size, she was dizzy all the time and she spent most of her time in bed."

"Why did I jinx it? I was fine my entire 1st trimester." She said in the middle of a yawn. "At least I'm not having morning sickness."

"Mom, come on get up, get showered and dressed. You said you were going to drop me to school for the first week."

"Ok kid, go make yourself some breakfast and I'll start getting ready," she said getting up.

As Riley left the room Liv collapsed back into bed and laid there for the next 5 minutes.

After gathering enough energy to get herself out of bed and into the shower, she stepped out somewhat refreshed and ready for the day.

She searched her closet for the business suit that she had bought on the shopping trip with Rylie.

As she stepped into her pants and pulled them up but the button and hole could not begin to reach each other and the shirt she had bought would only button below her boobs and above her belly.

"Oh god, no! I can't fit into my clothes," she said as she laid back on her bed and held her breath while fighting to bring the two sides together.

She smiled as finally got her slacks to come together but when she let go of her breath the button popped off and flew across the room.

"Rylie! I can't get my clothes to fit," she yelled in a panic.

"Well in the last couple weeks you have morphed into fat pregnant lady!" Rylie screamed from downstairs.

"You're so mean! What if I can't get my old job back? No one wants to higher a pregnant lady," she said in a worried tone.

"Well you should have thought about that before you quit your job in LA and came here on a whim." She said entering the room.

"I thought I would have had more time, I didn't know I would be so big already." She whined. "Is it obvious that I am pregnant?"

"Well, you could pass for just being fat. I mean these people haven't seen you in 13 years, maybe they will think you just gained some weight."

"Maybe! Who are you trying to play, I look so pregnant "

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Rylie said.

After emptying her entire closet onto her bed she found a loose blue dress with a belt that went right above her distended belly and a black blazer. It accentuated her pregnancy but she figured wearing the dress was better than wearing a shirt that might blind someone when the buttons flew off every time she took a breath or sat down.

By the time she had found something to wear and got something to eat it was time to drop Rylie to school.

When they arrived at the school Liv parked her car around the corner and proceeded to meet with Riley's new principal and a counselor to figure out her schedule.

As they walked down the hallway, Liv was surprised to see people walking around with bunches of multicolored cloth and the hallways designed with patterns of paint. All the students looked like they just stepped out of some avant-garde magazine.

"My high school certainly didn't look like this," she whispered to Riley before they entered the Principal's office

"Nice to meet you Ms. Benson and Rylie," Principal Klein, a short statured blonde woman who wore a fashionable color blocked dress said as they entered her office.

She certainly wasn't dressed like a principal, Liv thought to herself. She was a little worried that this school was too "New York" for her daughter. She didn't want her to become one of those pompous people who dressed like if everyday was a fashion show.

"Nice to meet you also," they both said.

"It's not everyday that we get students who transfer from California. What brings you here and why did you choose FITHS?"

"Well, I lived in New York my entire life until we moved to California 13 years ago when Riley was just a baby and we recently moved back because of my new job," she lied, not wanting to tell Riley's new principal about their personal lives.

"I have always loved fashion and art! Mom's best friend, who still lives in California, Casey, taught me how to sew and put outfits together. I practically lived in the fabric store. I want to be a fashion designer one day." Riley said enthusiastically.

"Well that's great, you're mom sent us a copy your portfolio a couple weeks ago and might I say, you are quite talented." Principal Klein said.

"She did?! When did you do that and where did you find my drawings?"

"I found them in the back of your closet, I knew they had to accept you when they saw your drawings." Liv said happily.

"I would like to welcome you, Riley, to Fashion Institute of Technology High School."

"Thank you so much Principal Klein!"

"Now down to business, Riley can you go to room 103, it's right down the hall. I want you to meet with one of our counselors, Ms. Bren, to make your freshman schedule and enroll you in your classes for the semester, when you are done come back here to say good bye to your mom and then you can start your first day here."

Riley left the room and did as the principal asked of her.

"Now Ms. Benson, as a parent of a student here at FITHS there are some duties required of you. Our school is a rigorous one where students are taught everything about the fashion industry and everyday there is something new to learn. Riley has to be here everyday and cutting class is not tolerated; it will be detrimental to her education. We are not a regular school; we are more focused on making your daughter into a well-rounded individual who may make a difference in the industry of fashion one day. We also require a lot of parental involvement in every students FITHS life. You will be expected to help with fashion shows, be a chaperone on trips and take part in our parent association meetings. Are there any factors that may prevent you from complying with our rules and regulations?"

Liv was stunned by the principal's bluntness but she understood that she was just doing her job.

"Well, I am a single parent, starting a new job and I am expecting but I will make it work. I'll make it work for Riley."

"That's what I wanted to hear! Welcome to the FITHS family Ms. Benson."

After her meeting with Principal Klein she waited outside for Riley for a few minutes until she came back.

"Mom, I have the most awesome schedule. I am taking math, science, cultural fashion, sewing, art, and costume design."

"Sounds like 2 periods of work and the rest of the day is fun."

"I'm so excited."

"What time do you finish school?"

"At 3 o'clock."

"I don't think I will be able to pick you up starting tomorrow if all goes well at the prescient."

"Well I can come meet you there."

"No, no way!"

Rylie was stunned by her mother's reaction to her suggestion, Chris would drop her off at her station in California when ever he had to go out in the afternoons.

"I don't want you there, at least until I figure out what its like there. Don't worry I will speak with the Captain and see if I can take my lunch break at 3 to come pick you up and drop you home or maybe to Khloe's house, seeing that Aunt Kim stays home with Brooke now."

"Ok, Mom. I'll see you later; don't want to be late for my first class. I'll see you at 3."

As Liv turned around to leave the building, it finally hit her that she was going to have to face everyone she had run away from so many years ago. Would they still be mad about what she did?

Questions raced through her mind but the biggest one was- Did he know the truth yet?

She got to her car and sat there for a minute until she had built up enough courage to go to the prescient. She knew she had no choice; they were living off of Riley's inheritance money after spending all her inheritance while living the high life with Chris for so many years.

She had made a lot of stupid decisions and she knew now more than ever, it was time to grow up and face her problems head on.

**Please Read and Review- the more people that are just excited as I am the quicker I am to publish the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been updating regularly because I've gotten so many update soon messages and reviews.**

She pulled up to the parking lot of the prescient. She sat in the car as her heart raced inside her chest. She pulled out her phone and called Casey.

After a few rings Casey answered.

"Casey! I freaking out. What am I doing back in NY! What if I see him again! I'm at the prescient what do I do?"

"Calm down Liv. It's okay. Everything will be ok, you need to go in there confidently and beg for your old job back."

"I can't do it, I can't!" She said with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes, you can. You left because you said you were strong enough to do it all on your own. You can do it, just breathe and take it one step at a time! I can't give up my life again to follow you across the country, I have a husband to think about now."

"I know, but I need you. I can't do this on my own. I'm freaking huge and I am afraid Don won't give me my job back."

"Don has always loved you like a daughter and promised you a job if you ever came back."

"But what if he is there- I can't face him again. I've lied to him for so many years; He'll hate me if he knows the truth. What if someone already told him?" Liv said whimpering.

"Well we both knew that this was going to come out eventually. Do you really think he wouldn't have come looking for you if he knew the truth?" Casey said. "You are not a kid anymore grow up and go inside."

Casey hung up the phone. Liv wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup before going inside.

As she opened the familiar doors of the Special Victims Unit, every head looked up to see her. In the room stood many of the same faces that she used to see everyday. The room was buzzing with people talking and joking but when they saw who it was everyone who knew her went silent while the newbies continued with their jobs.

Fin broke the tension in the air by greeting her.

"How are you baby girl?" He looked down surprised by what was more obvious than ever. "You're pregnant?" He whispered with wide eyes. "But I just saw you a couple weeks ago."

"I know, I didn't want to tell you guys before I had a chance to tell Rylie. Turns out I am further along than I expected and I practically grew over night."

He looked at her with a concerned face, "You should go see Cragen."

Everyone was still staring at her in shock as she made her way to Cragen's office.

She knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Liv is that you?" Cragen got out of his chair and hugged her.

"What are you doing back here in New York? What has it been 10 years?"

"More like 13!" she said to the man who did not look like he had aged a day since the last time she saw him.

"You came to visit Fin and the family?"

"No, I came back to stay."

"Oh. Well that's great. I'll get to see you more often, I hope."

"Well about that, you know how you said that if I ever needed a job, I'll always have one waiting for me." Liv said.

"Yes I know what I said, Liv I would be happy to have you back but there are not any detective spots open right now and the fact that you are pregnant doesn't help any."

"You noticed huh?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice Benson."

"Please Captain, I need this job! I left my job in California because I knew that I had family here- You, Fin and Kim. I had no choice."

"I want to help you but-" he cut himself. "Wait let me make some calls."

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi George, I think I've found you someone perfect! She has ton of experience and I would highly recommend her for the position. Ok. Great" Don said into the phone.

"Liv, I found a job for you! Dr. George Huang joined our team about 3 years after you left. He is a child psychologist; recently we have been taking on large numbers of cases and for months he has requested we higher another detective to work side by side with him to interview victims and assess their mental status." She looked at him with a frown on her face. " This probably means that you will not see much field action but you wouldn't anyway because you're pregnant. This also means that you will not have a partner; it will be you and Huang."

"What about after the baby is born? Is there anyway I can get my old job back then?"

"We'll see, but this job is perfect for you. It's a regular 9-5, which will give you more time for Rylie and the baby and you won't be in harms way- in the field at least."

"I am a cop, dangerous situations come with the territory."

"Liv this is what I can offer you. You were always good with the victims. It's the best possible situation- you have a job here, Huang gets the help that he needs and you and your baby will be safe."

"Well thank you Captain. I guess since I have no other choice; I'll have to take it."

"That's great Liv, it'll be like old times, it's great to have you back on the team."

Just as she got up to shake his hand the door came bursting open.

"Captain-" Elliot yelled as he opened the door, "Liv?!"

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. The more excited you are the quicker I update. ~Shiloh**


	7. Chapter 7

**I may post another chapter tonight depending on how you guys feel about this one.**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Elliot yelled.

Olivia stood frozen. She didn't know what do say or how to react. She knew there was a possibility of him being here but she didn't really think he would ever be able to come back to SVU after he left.

"Excuse me Stabler, I am in a meeting with Ms. Benson! Can you please close my door?" Don said in an angry tone.

Elliot slammed the door as he walked out. They heard the crashing of a glass object from inside the office.

"Liv are you ok?" Don said concerned.

She sat back down with a blank stare on her face.

"I completely understand if you can't take the job now that you know he is here."

She looked at him blankly again.

"Same old Elliot, I guess." She said as she looked down. "I don't know if I can do this; but I have to. I didn't come back here for him."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow Detective."

"One more question Captain." Liv said. "Does he know?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't." Don said sternly. "Whatever you and Stabler had or still have personally- keep it out of these walls- I cannot have a repeat of '99."

"Yes, Captain."

"Now before you leave for the day, I would like you to go upstairs and get to know Dr. Huang; you are now working on his time."

"Ok, thanks Cap!"

As she walked out of the office, the room became quiet once again and all eyes were on her as she walked up the stairs to Dr. Huang's office. Luckily Stabler was nowhere in sight.

She knocked on Dr. Huang's door before she entered.

"You must be the infamous Olivia Benson," the skinny Asian man said.

"Yes, I am." She said. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well I noticed how the bullpen became silent when you walked in and as you went in to see Cragen, all the guys were buzzing about you."

"Oh, great to know, I caused a stir."

"I've heard about you from some of the oldies around here. Apparently you were a real ass kicker in your day."

"Still am."

"Don't think so, not in your condition at least."

"I can still hold my own."

" When was the last time you worked with kids?"

"Well I have worked with LAPD SVU for the last 13 years, same deal as here."

"Ok great, I was worried that the last time you worked with Special Victims was 13 years ago."

"No." She answered.

"Ok, well I would like to see you here first thing tomorrow at 9, lunch is at 12 and your day ends at 5. Unfortunately mine doesn't, so I need you here on time."

"About that, I was wondering about lunch- my kid finishes school at 3 and I would prefer to pick her up from school and take her home. She grew up in the suburbs and I don't really want her travelling home by herself until I know she can handle herself."

"Already making demands, Benson." He said.

She looked worried.

"I'm just kidding, take your lunch whenever you want. Just make sure you eat, I wouldn't want to starve a pregnant woman." George said jokingly. "It'll be great to work along side you; see you tomorrow."

As she walked out the office she held her breath for the stare down she was going to receive as she walked back down stairs. As she reached the staircase she heard a commotion coming from the bullpen.

"Let him go Stabler!" Captain screamed.

"What the hell Fin!" Elliot screamed as he pushed him in a corner and jerked him by the collar. "You knew she was coming!"

"Stabler get out of here!" Captain yelled.

Liv stood shaking as she saw the scene erupt before her eyes.

Elliot swung his fist into Fin's face and all the cops around him pounced. They held him back as the Captain tended to Fin who was bleeding.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"Let go of me," he yelled at the cops who were holding him down

"Take him out of here! Now!" Don yelled.

As they escorted Elliot out the room, Liv ran to Fin.

"I'm so sorry Fin I didn't even know he was here. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Stabler has that hot temper that makes him do stupid things."

"Fin, why don't you grab an icepack and go home for the day." Captain said.

"Yea, I'll give you a ride." Olivia offered.

"Thanks." Fins answered.

"Ok, Liv I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait how am I supposed to come back here? Fin's face might be at risk for another assault." She responded.

"I will talk to Elliot, he will have to get over it or leave." Captain replied. "Now get Fin home so his wife could patch him up."

On the ride back, Olivia could not stop apologizing for Elliot's attack.

"Liv stop! You did not make him punch me. It's not your fault but you need to talk to him and you know what I'm talking about."

"Fin I can't," she said in a somber voice. "I'm not ready and I'm afraid he might attack me like he did to you."

"You know no matter how angry Elliot is he would never put a hand on you or any other woman- that why he took it out on me."

" I know. But he will never be able to forgive me for what I have done."

"Maybe not but it's not about you, it has never been about you." He replied.

She pulled up in front of his condo and Kim came out to meet them with Brooke in her arms.

"Baby, what happened?" Kim asked after kissing her husband.

"Stabler happened."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Liv this was about you?"

"Yes, he is still the same hot tempered man I left so many years ago."

Ok, why don't you guys come inside and I'll get you cleaned up and you guys can have lunch.

"Sounds great," Liv replied.

After getting Fin cleaned up everyone sat at the table and chatted over lunch. Liv voiced her concerns about going back to work and about Riley's new school.

"FITHS is on W24th St. right?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

"Khloe's school is only 2 blocks away from there."

"Well I was going to ask anyway, if you didn't mind looking after Riley in the afternoons until I finish work at 5. I wouldn't mind picking up the girls and dropping them here on my lunch hour."

"That sounds great, Zach's school is right down the street. I can pick him up and be back here by 2:30. Rylie is such a sweetheart and she and Khloe are the best of friends now. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Great!"

"Zach will be getting out of school in five minutes, do you want to come with me? I will leave Brooke with her daddy so we could have some girl talk and once we get back we could go for the girls."

"Sure."

As they walked outside, Liv knew what she was about to hear even before Kim opened her mouth.

"Liv, it's time to tell him the truth."

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm back at school and a bit busy catching up on work and sleep. Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to review!**

A couple weeks had gone by and things were finally beginning to feel normal.

Liv liked working with Dr. Huang even though she was not allowed to work in the field. He was great at his job and made her feel welcome there, unlike everyone else who seemed to be walking around on eggshells.

Her job was nowhere as demanding as it used to be, which was good because as the days went on, it was harder for her to get around and do anything without feeling exhausted.

She rarely saw Elliot at work because most of her work was done upstairs in the office, the playroom or in the interrogation room. Whenever he did see her he always left the room until she was gone. There were no more incidences with him and Fin thankfully.

Liv had a hard time reconnecting with all the people at 1-6 that she once called friends. She knew it was awkward for them and the line had been drawn; you were either friends with Stabler or her- there was no inbetween.

Rylie loved her new school; she was thriving there. She had already gotten recognition for her art and her design skills. Everyday she would come home excited to go to school the next day. Liv was happy that Riley was too distracted with school to bother her about finding her father.

Today was Liv's 20-week check up at Dr. Benjamin's, she had taken the day off and called Riley's school to tell them she would be coming in late to school.

"Mom, can we find out what you're having? Please!" She begged as they drove to the doctor's office.

"I'm not sure I want to find out. I didn't find out with you." She told her. "It's like opening your present before Christmas."

"Please mom! We have to prepare- we have to paint the room and buy it clothes- lots of clothes and name it."

"Ok, ok, we can find out." She said.

"Welcome back ladies," Dr. Benjamin said as they came into her office.

"How you feeling Liv?"

"Tired! I've gotten so big in the last couple weeks. Everything aches and Riley literally pulls me out of bed in the morning." Liv said in an exhausted tone. "I'm definitely not 25 anymore. I don't remember being this weary when I had Riley."

"I warned you that this wasn't gonna be easy but it will be worth it in the end."

"It better be!"

"Ok, Liv hop up on the table and raise your shirt so I can examine you."

After palpating her abdomen, she started the ultrasound.

"Ok, Liv I see what it is, do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Riley answered.

"Looks like you're going to have a little sister, Riley."

"Another baby girl!" Liv said excitedly.

"Yay! A baby sister; I can't wait to start shopping Mom!"

"Ok Riley, can you do me a favor and wait outside for your mama, I have to do a couple more tests and we have to talk a bit." Dr. Benjamin asked.

As Riley sat in the waiting room she looked around at women who sat with their husbands waiting to be called in for their appointment.

Her mind drifted back to what her mother had said about when she was pregnant 14 years ago and how he sat with her in this very waiting room.

She pictured a younger version of her mom sitting with a guy- she saw his body but could not imagine his face. She would kill to know who he was but she knew her mother would never tell.

As she sat there she remembered how her mom had cut off Dr. B. Maybe Dr. B knew who he was or at least what his name was, she thought to herself.

She had to find out who he was even if it meant doing something she wouldn't normally do.

She planned it all out in her mind. Next week she would ask mom to drop her to school early so she could meet up with some friends to work on a "project". Once she left, she would meet up with Khloe who knew the subway system and come back here to the doctor's office to ask Dr. B about her father. When she got the answers she wanted she and Khloe would both sneak back into their respective schools.

Back in the office, Dr. Benjamin noticed something strange during her exam. "Liv you're cervix is effaced."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Liv asked sitting up so she could see the doctor.

"Right now it isn't a huge problem but it is a lot thinner than it should be; it is definitely something we will have to monitor." The doctor warned. "You need to be extremely careful, get lots of rest and stay off your feet as much as possible. If it begins to thin even more we can perform a cervical clercage; where we stitch up your cervix. This procedure can only be performed after 22 weeks and it would require you to be on strict bed rest. If you start to feel any contractions, get to the hospital as fast as possible."

"What does this mean? Can I loose the baby?" Liv said with fear in her voice.

"Liv, that is a possibility, but some women go through their entire pregnancy like this." Dr. B said reassuringly. "I would like to see you every two weeks until you are 30 weeks, then every week from then on until the birth. And remember absolutely no stress!"

"I can't loose this baby, Dr. Benjamin. Rylie is so excited now and I can't imagine my life without her now." Liv said as tears began to roll down her face.

"Don't think like that, you are not loosing this baby right now. Do as I say and everything should be fine. Now wipe your face, fix your makeup and go take your kid to school. Everything will be ok."

As she saw her mother come out to meet her she knew instantly that something was wrong. Liv could not hide emotions very well especially from Riley.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Nothing, I just have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, our baby girl is perfectly fine. Lets get you to school."

Riley frowned knowing something was up but she put it at the back of her mind and focused on her other plans.

"I was thinking maybe I could play hooky for the rest of the day and we could go shopping for my little sister."

"Riley, I don't know if I'm up for that right now. Dr. Benjamin said I'm not supposed to be on my feet for too long and what about school."

"Its ok, you could sit in the store and I can bring stuff to you and I don't have any tests today. "

"Ok fine, but not for too long. I'm tired already."

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. ~Shiloh**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR TAKING MONTHS TO UPDATE, BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I HAVE WRITTEN MANY CHAPTERS PAST THIS BUT JUST HAVEN'T UPLOADED THEM. MANY CHAPTERS TO COME SOON!**

A week had passed since the appointment and today was the day. Everything went as Riley had planned it- she had been dropped off early and met up with Khloe who was also cutting class to take Riley to the doctor's office.

"I'm doing the right thing right, Khloe?" Riley asked nervously as they sat on the train.

She was not a kid who normally cut class and was petrified of the consequences.

"You want to find out who your dad is right?" Khloe answered.

"Yes." She answered with a worried but determined look.

"Well if your mom won't tell you, you are doing the right thing." Khloe justified.

"What is it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know, having a Dad, cousins, uncles, aunts, siblings and grandparents?"

"You know, they do everything that families are supposed to. Like come to your soccer games and your shows at school. For holidays everyone goes to my grandparents house to sleep over. We have a lot of whacky traditions like stringing popcorn to put around the Christmas tree but then Aunt Georgia always argues about how it encourages mice. It is very loud and there is tons of food. It's a lot of chaos, but thinking back, it's a lot of fun."

"It's always been just me and my mom and sometimes Chris. She takes me out to a fancy restaurant then we go back to the house and open all my presents and drink hot cocoa. Chris has family but they never liked my mom so we never hangout with them. I wish my holidays were like yours."

"Maybe next Christmas you can spend with your dad's family if he has any?"

"Yea, that would be fun."

"If not you could always crash our holidays!"

They both laughed as the train came to a halt.

"This is our stop Riley."

They walked down the street until they were standing outside the office.

"I am going to find out who my father is Khloe!" Riley said nervously.

"Well you're not if we don't go in."

As they entered the doctor's office, Dr. Benjamin was now inviting a couple into her office when she saw Riley.

"Riley is everything ok with your mom?" She asked wondering why she was there without Olivia.

"Yea, she is fine."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine, I actually had some questions for you."

"Ok Riley, give me a second."

She turned to the patient who was waiting to be seen.

"Can you please wait in my office, I will be a couple of minutes." Dr. Benjamin asked the couple.

"Ok, Riley. What is this about?" the doctor asked.

"I know you know who my father is!"

"I figured this was coming after my tongue almost slipped last time."

"Please Dr. Benjamin, you have to help me. I need to know who he is."

As they were talking the nurse came in and saw Riley with the doctor.

"Oh, I didn't know Ms. Benson had an appointment today, I will get-" the nurse said being cut off by Dr. Benjamin.

"Excuse us, Nurse Johnson, we need a minute." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry Riley, I cannot release that information; it's against the law."

"It should be against the law to keep this from me. I have the right to know who my father is."

"I'm sorry hun, but these are not questions for me, these are questions for your mama." Dr. B told her. "I have patients waiting on me if you don't mind. I'll see you in a couple weeks when your mama has her appointment. Bye Riley"

As Riley walked out of the office she noticed the nurse was not at the front desk and on the counter lay a file marked "Benson, O" on the top of it.

She thought it over in her head quickly and grabbed the file and stuck it in her bag before anyone saw.

"Bye, Dr. Benjamin," Riley said as she walked back to the waiting area to meet up with Khloe.

"Did she tell-,"Before Khloe could finish her sentence Riley grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the office. They ran down the street to a little diner. They took a seat in a booth and the waitress brought them menus as they caught their breath.

"What was that about? Did you find out who he is?" Khloe asked.

"No, but I have this." Riley said pulling out the folder from her backpack.

"What is that?" Khloe asked.

"It's the answer to my question. It's my mom's medical records."

"How is that gonna help?"

"Dr. Benjamin was the one who delivered me, maybe there is a copy of my birth certificate or anything that would tell me who he is in here." Riley said excitedly.

"I don't think they keep that kind of information in there but you can look I guess."

As she opened it she saw the notes that Dr. Benjamin had written about her mom's current pregnancy.

She didn't really understand what it said but she figured that all the red markings next to the ultrasound picture could not have represented something good.

She knew that something had been wrong after the last visit but that was not the point of this trip.

As she kept turning the pages she came to the date that marked her birth 02.02.1999.

"On February 2nd, 1999, Oliva Benson gave birth to a baby girl who weighed 6 pounds, 6 ounces- named Riley Sophia Stabler." Riley read out loud.

"Stabler?!" both girls exclaimed together.

"My last name isn't Stabler- its Benson." Riley said.

"Maybe it's a mistake?" Khloe said.

"Or maybe she lied to me my whole life!" Riley said as tears began to roll down her face. "My dad's last name must be Stabler."

They closed the file and Riley stuck it back in her bag.

Khloe tried to comfort her friend who was upset by what she had just found out.

Just as they were about to call the waitress to get some hot chocolate, a man in a cop uniform came to their table.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be in school?"

"Umm, no we're in college," Khloe lied.

"I totally believe that one! Ok girls grab your stuff, I have to take you guys down to the precinct and call your parents."

"Please don't do that, my dad is a cop, and so is her mom. They will totally ground us forever." Khloe pleaded.

"Sorry guys but its my job. Where do your parents work?" he asked.

"At the Special Victims Unit over at 1-6." Khloe answered.

"Ok, well they will have to leave work to come get you guys all the way in midtown. I think I'll just take you guys over to their station."

At the police station, Liv was talking with a victim when her phone began to ring. She looked down and noticed it was Dr. B's office.

"Hi Olivia, this is Dr. B"

"Hi Dr. B, is everything ok?"

"Well, Riley came down to my office this morning to ask me some questions."

"Questions? Questions about what?"

"Well she asked me about her father."

"Oh god, I thought she was over that."

"Well that's not why I called. When the nurse saw Riley she thought you had come in, she took your file out and left it on the counter for me. After I told Riley I couldn't tell her anything she left, but I think she may have taken your file with her. My nurse thought I took it but when she realized that you weren't there she told me that she must have been in the restroom when Riley left."

"Oh my god. Riley! What has been going through her mind these last couple weeks? I can't believe my little girl could do this. Stealing! Lying! She's going to be in big trouble when I see her." Liv said. "Thank you for calling me."

"No problem Liv, try not to freak out too much for the baby's sake and for Riley's sake- remember all the trouble you got into when you were a kid."

The cop drove them to the precinct where their parents worked. They pleaded with him to take them to their schools the entire way but he said it was either his precinct or their parent's.

As they entered into the precinct he told them to sit on the bench outside the bullpen as he went inside to find their parents.

They sat there angry and scared as Detective Amaro passed by. Riley noticed him staring at her strangely.

"What's his problem," She asked Khloe.

"You know how cops are." She responded.

Amaro entered the bullpen, "Stabler one of your kids is in trouble again!"

"Oh god who is it this time? Maureen? Kathleen?" he asked.

"I don't know you've got so many of them. All I know is that its one of yours- those Stabler genes are strong!" Amaro answered him back.

Elliot got up from his desk and went outside to see which one of his kids got themselves in trouble this time. He walked outside and saw Fin's daughter sitting next to a blonde girl who looked strikingly like his daughters but it wasn't one of his.

As he stood watching her for a second, Olivia and Fin came bursting through the door.

"Have you lost your mind Riley Benson! Lying and stealing!" She yelled.

Riley looked surprised that she had been caught.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Benjamin called me! You are in so much trouble, you can't even imagine."

"Well you lied to me, my whole life!" Riley screamed as she ran down the hallway.

As Olivia ran after Riley, Fin looked down at his daughter.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was trying to help a friend," she said innocently.

"Wait till your mom hears about this, your ass is hers', lets go inside and I'll call her to come get you."

Stabler stood speechless as he saw the scene before his eyes. He didn't know what he saw but all he could think about was how much Olivia's daughter looked like his girls.

He walked back into the bullpen and waited for Olivia to come back. He figured he would finally confront her about what happened 14 years ago.

After about 5 minutes the little blonde girl came running into the room, "Someone please help something's wrong with my mom!" She yelled.

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. THE MORE COMMENTS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. **


	10. Chapter 10

***** 10 Minutes Ago ******

Olivia had finally caught up with Riley who had run away from her.

"Have you lost your mind?!"Olivia yelled. "First you blatantly lied to me about what you were doing this morning, then you got Khole to cut school with you, you went to my doctor to ask questions about stuff that was done of your business, then you steal my file and get escorted into the station by a cop! What if that guy wasn't a cop and he was a rapist! You could have gotten yourself and Khole hurt. You are 14 years old, do you think about the decisions you make before you do something this crazy!"

"But MOM! I needed to know who my dad is! You wouldn't tell me so I had to find out for myself!"

"So what! That doesn't mean you do all of those terrible things to get what you want. It's not always about you!"

"I'm not the selfish one here! You told me yourself that he left you and not me. What if I have this entire family I don't know about out there! You couldn't even tell me that my real name was Riley Stabler! You are going to do the same thing to this baby but I won't let you! I am going to call Chris and tell him you are having his daughter!"

Just as Riley said the last word out of her mouth, Liv grabbed on to her stomach and bent over as she felt a contraction ripple through her abdomen. Her face turned sour as the pain took over.

She looked down she saw a line of blood trickle down her leg. "No, the baby!"

She leaned against the wall and slid down as the pain took over.

"Riley call someone!" She said as she held her stomach in her arms. "Tell them to call an ambulance. Something's not right!"

****** Present*******

The EMTs arrived in a couple minutes and loaded Liv into the Ambulance.

"I'm riding with my mom!" Riley told them.

Riley got into the ambulance and sat in the chair next to her mom.

"The EMT started and IV and placed an oxygen over Olivia's face.

Riley held her mothers hand as tears rolled down the sides of her face.

Olivia mouthed to Riley that she loved her.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Riley said as she held her hand tighter and moved closer to her face.

Olivia squinted her face as she felt the contractions ravage her body and she felt her body expel more blood. Riley looked on scared as the pool of blood between her mother's legs spread.

Riley held her hand and watched as her mother lost consciousness.

"Do something, she isn't waking up! Mom! Wake up. Please. I'm sorry." Riley cried as the hand that she was holding became limp.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Kim and baby Brooke were already waiting for them in the emergency room.

As they took Liv into the emergency exam room, Riley fought her way into the room as nurses and Kim held her back.

She finally collapsed into Kim's arms and cried.

"I killed my mom and my baby sister!" She screamed. "I knew something was wrong with her; her file said that she couldn't be under any stress and I still told her all those mean things. I killed her!"

All Kim could do was hold her and console the girl as she cried hysterically.

Within 10 minutes Captain Cragen, Dr. Huang, Fin and Khloe joined them.

They paced the waiting area nervously waiting for an update as Riley sat mumbling.

"There was so much blood," she said over and over quietly as tears fell from her red eyes.

After about 30 minutes, Dr. Benjamin who had been working on Liv since she got to the hospital entered the waiting room.

She approached Riley and the other cops.

"We are going to prep your mom for surgery, she is ok but she lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion."

"How is the baby?" Kim asked.

"Both Liv and the baby are stable for now but I will have to perform a procedure to stitch up her cervix and will hopefully prevent the loss of the baby." Dr. B replied. "One more thing before we start, Riley may I have your mother's medical records, I need to make sure she is not allergic to any medications."

Ashamed, Riley went to her bag and took the folder out and handed it to the doctor.

"I'm sorry!" Rylie said.

"I know she didn't want you to know, but I hope you got the information you needed." Dr. Benjamin winked at her as she left the room.

About an hour later, Dr. Benjamin came back to update Rylie about her mother.

"Ok, Riley, your mom has been moved up to the maternity ward. She is still in recovery but maybe you and your aunt can come see her for a little bit. She needs her rest so make it quick."

As Rylie and Kim entered the room, she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I thought you were dead," Riley cried.

"I can't die yet, I still have to take care of you and the baby."

"Is the baby ok?"

"She is perfectly fine, I have to stay in the hospital for a couple days." Liv said to Riley.

"Ok mom."

"Kim can you please keep Riley for a day or two until I can get Casey to fly out here to stay with her?" Liv asked.

"No problem. I'm sure she and Khloe will have fun being grounded together."

"Oh yea, I didn't forget about what happened earlier."

"First off, I would like to apologize for my daughter dragging Khloe into her scheme. I'm sure Khloe would have never cut school unless it was for Ms. Riley."

"Sorry Aunt Kim, it will never happen again."

"Its ok honey."

"Now, Kim can you give us a minute, I need to have a conversation with Riley that has been long overdue."


End file.
